Robin's Little Sister
by kktheninja
Summary: Robin thinks his little sister died five years ago. Then some news reports spring about a girl who matches lizzie's discription, right down to the scar on her cheek, destroying national monuments. Is it Lizzie come back from the grave, did she ever really die? or is it another criminal that has to be taken down? rated t cause i'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Robin's Little Sister

**This takes place right after revved up and right before HoO. Enjoy. Or not. Guess it doesn't really matter.**

Robin opened the suitcase that he had worked so hard to get back. Inside sat three objects: a photograph of two siblings, smiling at the camera, both with raven hair and electric blue eyes, a necklace with a robin on it and a plushy eagle.

"Robin?" asked Starfire. "What is all this?"

"The necklace was mine." He answered, as if that explained the picture and the plushy.

"And the other two?" asked Raven.

"The picture was of me and my little sister, Lizzie, right before our parents died." He said sadly. "My mom had given us necklaces as a birthday present."

"Hold up!" cried Beast Boy. Everyone glared at him. "If she was your little sister, why do you two share a birthday?" Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"It just worked out like that. The plushy was Lizzie's. She gave it to me at the orphanage, right after she was adopted. I got word two years later that she died. This is all that's left of her."


	2. Chapter 2

"Push!" screamed Elly.

"Why are we stealing a bed from Percy?" Connor asked.

"He's not gonna miss it! Besides, I could post that video to the web. And I am tired of sleeping on the floor."

"Are you sure you're a child of Zeus and not Hermes?" Travis asked.

"Positive, now help me get this bed up the stairs."

It happened to be that exact moment that one of the Hermes kids lit their hair on fire. Chiron rushed past with a fire extinguisher but stopped when he saw the three of them holding the bed. He sighed and galloped over to the screaming camper and extinguished his head then came over to the guilty trio.

"What are you doing with that bed?" he asked wearily.

"ummm….Rescuing it from drowning?" Elly answered.

"You stole it from the Poseidon cabin."

"No, Clovis talked to it and it said that it would be muck happier in the Zeus cabin," Travis lied. Chiron looked at that lying teen, not fooled.

"If you tell me the real reason I will let you keep the bed."

"I got tired of sleeping on the floor."

"Carry on." The trio pumped their fists in victory.

They managed to get it up the steps and into the cabin.

"Put it in the corner." Elly told the brothers.

They set it down and scampered out the door, away from the gaze of the giant statue in the middle of the cabin. Elly scampered up and tied a blind fold around her father's stone eyes. Just then conch shell sounded, signaling dinner. 

* * *

Ely crawled into her newly acquired bed. Her life kept getting better. Not only did she have a caring family, but also a new bed. Perfect.

Her nightmare was one that she had had many times before. It was her sixth birthday. She had just finished her trapeze act with her older brother. The ring master yelled into the crowd," and very happy birthday to our youngest Graysons, Dick and Lizzie!" The crowed cheered as Ely and her older brother waved and bowed. "and now," the ring master called out." For a death defying act, the eldest flying Graysons will perform with no net." The crowd went wild. Ely and Dick went and stood next to the ring master, like they always did during their parents' performance, this act was much too dangerous for the youngsters. They were wearing the children's favorite outfit, solid blue with the flying Grayson's emblem.

Mary flipped through the air and John caught her. Mary let go of her trapeze and swung to the next one, hanging by her ankles. John released his knees and they were both on the one swing when, SNAP! They fell.

"Mami! Tati!" Elly screamed as she woke from the ran to the bathroom but didn't make it to the toilet in time. That nightmare always made her sick.

"Aww. Does little Elly want her mommy and daddy?" Clarisse asked in a baby voice.

"What do you want Clarisse?"

"Counselor meeting in the rec room. Are you bulimic are something?"

"No, tell Chiron I'll be there in ten minutes."


	3. Chapter 3

Elly swished the strongest mouthwash she could find around her mouth while she redid her bun. Wearing her hair in a bun was a habit she got from living in the circus. Her mother would sit her down from the time she could grip a trapeze bar and put her hair in a bun. It was just normal life for her. Elly quickly pulled on her shorts and orange camp T-shirt. She rushed out the door of cabin one and over to the big house rec room.

"I'm not late am I?" Elly asked.

"Not at all child, we were just starting," replied Chiron. "Now, we all know that the gods have sacred animals, right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, Hera's sacred pet peacock has gone missing. She claims that Annabeth bird napped her."

"What! I did not!" yelled Annabeth.

"Well child, you were in the city when her peacock went missing." Chiron told the angered teen.

"But I was with Percy!" Annabeth cried.

"You and two companions will go and rescue the peacock before September fifteenth or she will smite you."

"I am not helping her," Annabeth growled.

"I'll go!" Elly volunteered.

"You may choose two other campers to accompany you."

"The Stoll brothers."

"Go and call Rachel to see if you get a prophecy."

Chiron handed Elly a drachma to Iris message Rachel. A rainbow appeared over the ping pong table.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Rachel at Clarion."

The rainbow rippled and Rachel's face appeared. "What can I do for you?"

"What do I have to do to save Hera's pet?"

Rachel doubled over then straitened up.

_Three shall find the missing bird_

_But the tables will have turned_

_A sibling thought to be dead_

_Found and barrier will be shed._

Rachel collapsed on her bed. Chiron ended the connection. Everyone was silent, waiting for Elly's reaction.

"Well that's not so bad! Sounds like you get to break a wall!" said Annabeth the optimist.

"You have ten days. You leave tomorrow at sun up. Good luck."

The Stoll brothers scampered off to the Hermes cabin to pack. Elly stayed behind.

"Clarisse told me you were sick this morning. Are you sure you are well enough for this quest?" Chiron asked Elly.

"Just that dream again. I'm fine."

"Good. Now go pack and get to breakfast."

All through out the day, campers were staring at Elly. She knew that Hera hated her and still she went off to find that peacock. That's a brave hero if anyone ever saw one.

"I wanted to say thanks. I know Hera hates you as much as she hates me." Annabeth said. "I IM-ed Thalia and she got all excited about the sibling part. Well, good luck."

The rest of the day was a blur for Elly. She packed her bags and curled into her bed, trying to get some sleep before the quest. Unfortunately, it was riddled with nightmares. The same one she had the night before, her parents falling to their death. She woke up before dawn and redid her bun. She grabbed her bag and ran up to Half Blood Hill. Chiron was waiting there with some rations.

"Remember, you have ten days. Be careful."

With that the three teens set off without a clue as to where they were headed.

**so I have the next chappie partially written on my ,moms laptop so as soon as I get it I will update**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

**Sorry it has been forever but my laptop was all messed up. Then school started and I was lazy. And im gonna fail keyboarding.**

Connor looked at Elly.

"did you have a useful dream last night?"

"no, Travis?"

"Just of a dude running around in a spandex traffic light costume."

"What was he doing?" Elly asked.

"Well, he was in a big city, but it wasn't New York, and he was yelling at someone i couldn't see to go somewhere. Then he started fighting a brick man."

"weird. Tell me about your dream any way, Connor." Elly said as she walked down half blood hill.

"This kid was all green; he had fangs and pointy ears. As I watched he morphed into a t-rex. A green t-rex. I am pretty sure it was just a normal dream. Like what mortals have."

"Ok. So we have a guy running around in spandex, a green tyrannosaurus and my parents falling to their doom. So helpful."

"WHAT?" yelled Travis.

"some dude got mad at their boss and took it out on them."

"Full story. Now," Connor demanded.

"I think we should go west. A lot of prophecies take place in the west." Elly started walking in a general westward direction.

"Don't avoid my question." The Stoll brothers jogged up beside her.

"Well, this guy, Tony something, got mad at my parent's boss. He knew that if he took them out, Hayley might go out of business. He frayed the wires enough to support two children, but not two adults." Elly looked at the ground.

"Wires? What?" Travis looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wires? What are you talking about, Travis?" Elly looked at them with complete innocence.

"You said something about frayed wires." Connor glared at her to get the full story out.

"i dont want to talk about it. lets catch a bus heading west, mkay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry i thought i had updated but i guess i didnt. oops.**

"Cats me Wobin!" Lizzie's voice called out from in front of the acrobat. He reached out his arms and caught his beloved little sister. she swung over and let go of him, flipping three times before grabbing hold of the other bar. Dick swung backward, then forward again. he let his legs slide off the bar and send him hurtling into the air. he flipped one, two, three, four times before grabbing hold of his sisters legs. clapping filled the circus tent. his parents were so proud. he had finally perfected that move. he let go of Lzzie's ankles and landed lightly on the platform. Lizzie landed next to him a moment later. he grabbed her tiny wrists and pulled her further from the edge. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to thank him but all that came out was "BREEP! BREEP! BREEP!"

* * *

Robin sat up groggily, that annoying alert waking him from a pleasent dream. Cyborg was at his door, pounding on it to wake him.

"One sec!" Robin mumbled, still half asleep.

He jumped into his suit as quickly as possible. he was about to spike up his hair when cyborg burst in. He grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him out into the hall.

"No time! Slade!"

that jerked robin awake. "Lets go!"

he jumped in the t car and they were off.

"Please Friend Robin, why does your hair look like a Morpsnar Glurbel during mating season?"**(i dont know)**

"What?"

Raven looked at the teen wonder in annoyance. "I think she means why is your hair so..." she seemed at a loss for words.

"Unspikeyfied?" Beastboy asked.

Robin looked at his forhead.

"yeah man. it looks weird on you."

"Well...Cause...I'll have you know that i used to wear my hair 'unspikeyfied' all the time. in fact, i used to hate having gel in my hair." he said as he reached for the tube that he kept in the t car for emergencies.

"No way Dude!" Robin squeezed some hair gel into his gloved hand.

"i was different back then. It was when Robin was a nickname that my sister and mom called me, long before i had even met batman." the car suddenly stopped.

"We're here."

"and there's slade." Robin's nostalgic tone replaced by one of anger. The titans were out of the car and into battle positions before Slade knew what was happening.

"Titans GO!"


	6. Chapter 6

sowwy it has been forever. my laptop and back up lap top thats like ten years old both got taken away. currently on a public computer. here u go.

"Ahh, Robin. and the teen titans. What a pleasant surprise."

"_Slade._ what do you want?"

"well i was stealing just to get your attention, if thats what your asking."

"Why?"

"Well i just wanted to boast that i figured out who is behind that mask of yours."

"What!?" Robin looked taken aback. How on earth could slade have figured it out. No he was just lying.

"I will have you and your little sister as my apprentice. That is unless you want me to hurt dear old _Alfred._ and while i'm at it , i may as well kill of that pesky bat." Robin could hear the smirk under Slades mask.

"Al- wait. did you say sister?"

"yes little robin. I said sister."

"my sisters dead!" Robin smirked. Slade just got a lucky guess on Alfred; he didnt know what he was talking about.

"Is she now? are you _sure_? did they ever find a body?"

Slade laughed manaicly and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Thats it for now gtg


End file.
